In the End Love Will Fight All, Again
by RavenEyes
Summary: With still a half of a year left of school, Harry is troubled. He knows Hazel has to be a real person but when Harry gets into trouble trying to find out the truth it's up to his friends to save him. Sequel to In the End Love Will Fight All
1. Update

In the End Love Will Fight All..Again  
  
We left Harry Potter at his last year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardtry. He had once again pulled threw many dangers and pain. But this time he had lost more then he could have ever imagined loosing. He lost his love. But to make things worse he had wiped his memory of her completely away. He couldn't remember what her hair smelled like. He couldn't remember how her eyes twinkled when he would look in to them. He couldn't even remember how good it felt to have her near him. All he had was a book that told him their story. HIS story. There was no real proof that she had ever even existed at all. But Harry knew some how in his mind that she was once a big part of his life. Harry knew inspite all the others telling him that Hazel Holiday was just an obsessed fan who accidentally was at the Malfoy's house the day Draco and Lucius tried to kill Harry. Harry just didn't buy it. The book brought a disavow sense to him. With still more then half a year left of school Harry had many things he still had to focus on.  
With the threat of Voldemort getting closer and closer to Harry, Dumbledore felt in necessary to higher Lupin and Moody to the staff. Lupin had been given the Defenses Against the Dark Arts job again and Moody was made Hogwart's first ever head of security. He held the honor proudly. Sirius, Harry's godfather had been allowed to stay in Hogwart's kitchen area (much to Snape's dismay) but as a dog of course. Dumbledore felt Harry needed to be around people who he trusted and his friends no longer help him with his loneliness. Hermione had been hard as work for her N.E.W.T.S and her up coming wedding. And Ron had still (even with cheering potion) been a hollow log. Dumbledore also felt Hogwarts was the last place the Ministry would look for Sirius. Harry now for some odd reason wore the necklace that he was going to give to this "Hazel" around his neck under his cloak. It seemed to give him some satisfaction. As Harry walked down the stairs heading to the Great Hall he could hear the ghosts singing Christmas songs. "Oh great Christmas. Just what I need. Everyone feeling happy and cheerful while I feel like my world has ended," said Harry to himself.  
Harry was not looking forward to Christmas at all. Ron was leaving to go to Europe with his family and Hermione was going to stay with Krum. So that meant Harry was going to be left behind with nobody but Sirius. Since Sirius had also denied Hazel was really someone Harry had onced loved Harry was not to excited at being with him. "Hi Harry," said Ginny as Harry set down at the Gryffondor table. "Would you like some eggs?" "No, I think I am just going to have some coffee," said Harry who had worked himself into not being hungry. Harry had also had a very bad dream last night. It started out with a familiar young woman crying on a street corner. But before Harry could get to her Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters jumped out at her. The girl started to run but she looked very tired and weak like she had been running for several hours. The Death Eaters soon trapped her and even with Harry fighting to get to her he still could stop Voldemort from approaching the young woman. Voldemort then used parseltounge to say, "Why did you run? You know you can't get away." Harry tough Voldemort had lost his mind. Only parseltounges could understand parselmouth but to Harry's amazement the woman spoke back.in parseltounge! "I have to try to warn him. You knew I wouldn't just let you go on without trying to stop you," she said with anger. "Tisk, tisk. I see why Potter and Draco wanted you so much now," said Voldemort. Harry then realized that this young woman must be Hazel. "Your very feisty," he said as he bent down, took his middle and index finger and put it under her chin making her head lift up to look at him. The Death Eaters had her on her knees. "Stand up!" yelled Voldemort. The girl looked at him with disgust. "I said stand up!" yelled Voldemort as he slapped her a crossed the face. Hazel was forced to stand up. The place where Voldemort had hit her was bright red already. She would have a massive bruise from it. But she did not winch in pain. She looked very strong. Dispite the fact that she was tired and beat up. "You Hazel Holiday will be my wife and help me bring Harry Potter to his grave!" 


	2. Daily Prophet

Chapter 2 : Daily Prophet  
  
Harry had woke up in a feverish state. That dream had seemed more like a vision then a dream but he had got up and went to eat breakfast without much more thought. It had not been the first time he had, had an odd dream and it wouldn't be the last.  
Harry came out of his thoughts when Ginny asked again. "Are you sure? You look tired and worn out? Did you get a good sleep?" asked Ginny. But Harry was saved from answering her as hundreds of owls' came into the breakfast hall. An owl swoop down and gave Ginny the Daily Prophet. Ginny then gave it a Knut and it flew away.  
Harry never read the Prophet any more. He found it was just full of things that made him mad but when Ginny gasped in shock he looked over at it. On the front page was a large heading that read:  
The Latest Sighting of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named :  
In a small Muggle town called Caliber. A local Witch  
was an eyes witness.  
  
Late last night on 22 second St. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was spotted with 12 Death Eaters. They surrounded a young woman who looked to be about 17. Dina Quills eye witnessed it. "I was walking home from my Muggle brothers house when I heard a girl crying. As I came around the curve I seen him! He had at the very least 12 Death Eaters. It was horrible. I wanted to help but I was too afraid. I managed to get the girl's name. I heard one of the Death Eaters yell Hazel Holiday. But I ran away for help before I could see what happened to her. By the time I got back with the Ministry they were gone." (Quoted by Dina Quills)  
Hazel Holiday was one of the bodies found at the Malfoy Manor a couple of weeks ago. She was supposedly dead but now the question "Is she really?" arises.  
Remember Wizarding world, you could be the one who helps us ketch him. Keep on your guard.  
  
Written by: Rumor Geyser  
  
By the time Ginny had finished it and realized Harry was reading it too, Harry had finished it. His dream HAD been a vision! And Hazel Holiday was alive!! "Harry this is just some body wanting attention. It's just rumors. Look even the person who wrote it is named Rumor," said Ginny in a weak attempt to get him to forget about what he just read. But he couldn't. Hazel Holiday was alive and he knew it! 


	3. Ginny's Coverup

Chapter 3: Ginny's Cover-up  
  
Just then Hermione and Ron came into the Great Hall. "Oh we missed the mail," said Ron sadly. "I told you we should have left the library sooner." "I'm sorry Ron but you need to start studying a little more if you want to do well on your N.E.W.Ts . Forgive me for caring," said Hermione like she really wasn't sorry.  
Ron shook his head ignoring her and turned to Harry. "Oy what's wrong Harry?" he asked. Harry looked at Ron then at Ginny then back to Ron. "I found something in the Daily Prophet," he said. "Really? What is it about?" asked Ron. "Well-" started Harry as if he was not sure how to say it. "Oh he just found out that the Ministry suggested for Dementors to be placed back here at Hogwarts to protect the school. But don't worry Dumbledore told them no," said Ginny. Harry was surprised that she covered for him. He still was not sure if he wanted everyone to know that he knew Hazel was alive. "Isn't that right Harry?" asked Ginny. "Er.right," said Harry. "That's odd of them. Dumbledore made himself quite clear that no more Dementors would be allowed back into this school," said Hermione. "Er..yeah. Oh well. Listen I am going to go study a little bit more before that Charms test. I will see you guys later," said Harry as he got up. "Well would you like some help?" asked Hermione happily. "Oh no. I think I can manage. Bye Ron," said Harry. Ron was beginning to look distant and Harry figured that his cheering charm was starting to run weak already. Ron did not say 'bye". Harry understood. He gave Hermione a look that said, "fix him,"  
Hermione just put her hand on her forehead and motioned for Harry to walk on.  
Harry could hear Hermione talking to Ron in the distance. "I swear you are becoming more and more resistant to this," said Hermione as she pulled out a small vial that contained the potion. Then she said to Ginny," It's like he has grown an immune system to it," and she handed it to Ron.  
By now Harry had walked too far to hear them. He was on his way to the kitchen. 


	4. Visiting Sirius

Chapter 4: Visiting Sirius  
  
Harry walked the path to the kitchen. As he went he kept looking over his shoulder. He knew he was being paranoid but he felt like someone was following him so just to be on the safe side he held his wand tightly inside his robes.  
As he tickled the pear on the painting and went inside he did not see the young woman come from behind the tapestry and walked away with out being noticed. "Sirius you in here?" asked Harry. About a dozen house elves came running up to him. "Harry Potter sir!!" Harry could heard the unmistakable voice of Dobby. "Harry Potter sir I'm so glad you came down to visit," said Dobby. "Dobby where is Sirius?" asked Harry. "Oh he is right of here," said Dobby as he led Harry to a corner of the kitchen.  
Harry could see a dog bed that was made out of some rages and a dog bowl. Sirius had to keep his appearance as a dog just to be on the safe side. But he was getting plenty of food. Sirius looked up as he heard them approach. He then turned back into a human. "Ah Harry. What do I owe for the pleasure?" asked Sirius as he gave a handsome smile. Harry sat down on a stool the was next to the table that held several trays of tea. (for teachers no doubt). "Sirius, do you remember that girl that was at the Malfoy Manor? The one that everyone said was just there by accident," asked Harry. "Y.es, yes I remember," said Sirius with his eyebrows set at an angle as if he was wondering where this was going. "Well I was wondering if.." "Harry we have been threw this. She was just an unlucky person. No one of any matter," said Sirius before Harry could complete his sentence. " But Sirius she seems so familiar. And I have dreams with her in it. And -," "Harry please. You just feel bad for her. That's all," said Sirius desperately. Harry stood up. " I seen her with Voldemort." Sirius stood up too. 'Where?" "In my dreams. I seen her in my dreams and she was talking about saving some one. Do you have any idea who that could be?" he asked. Sirius looked trouble. "Harry." "Have you read the Daily Prophet yet today?" he asked. "No, I never read it. It just cause me to get angry," said Sirius weakly. "Well I suggest you have a look at it. Until then don't talk to me unless you are ready to tell me the truth," asked Harry angrily. He then turned around and left the kitchen and a sad Sirius.  
After Harry had gone Sirius walked over to the table that had the tea trays all set out and on every single one of them was the Daily Prophet. He picked one up and began to read it. 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth  
  
Harry was furious. They might as well have told him he was stupid. They acted like he was any ways. He knew Hazel was more then what they were telling him. He just knew it! "I wish Ron was of right mind!" Harry tough to him self. "I need some one." Harry had no real intention of studying for his Charms test. He figured he should do well but his visit with Sirius had taken too much time and he needed to go to Transfigurations. So he head on to class.  
After a very tiring Transfigurations class he went down to Care of Magical Creatures and stood in the freezing snow while Hagrid taught the importance of Gilerons. "They are used in many, many things. Such as cooking ingreediance, clothing, and medians. Now you have to be very careful they.." Harry's mind stop listening after that and it wondered back to his dream with Hazel and Voldemort.  
Hazel had run away from him to warn some body. To warn.him! Hazel had ran away to get to Harry! She had information that he was in trouble. But what could it be? What could she know?  
Harry tough some more about the end of the dream. It was becoming harder and harder to remember it. Voldemort had told Hazel that she was going to be his wife! And that she was going to have to help bring him to his death!! By the end of the lesson Harry's head hurt and after lunch he still had that Charms test.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione treaded back up to the castle to warm their feet and to get some lunch. "I really wish Ron would stop saying her name," whispered Hermione to Harry. "I am very sorry he lost her but he should try to move on."  
Harry knew Hermione was talking about Misty but no matter what they said Ron would still talk about her like she was alive. "I mean really. This is not healthy," said Hermione. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. Harry really wasn't hungry but he just wanted to set with his friends.  
As Ginny and Nixie sat down Ron was starting to talk about Misty again. "Do you know what she told me? She said that we were meant for each other. I just laughed. I mean honestly, I'm only 17!" Harry turned to talk to Ginny. He just could not take Ron's rambling. "Oh Ron! I'm sorry!!" yelled Hermione in expiration. She stood up from the table and yelled "Obliviate". Everyone in the Great Hall was looking in the direction of the Gyffindor table. Hermione was breathing hard like she had run a mile. Ron looked like water had been splashed in his face. Hermione then sat back down and began to jabber on. "If it worked for Harry. Then it will work for Ron. It's best he just forget..." she stop as she realized what she had just said. Ginny's eyes got real big. Harry had heard her. He knew he did. "What do you mean it worked for Harry?" he asked Hermione. Hermione's checks began to get red. "Oh nothing. It was just something that popped up in my mind," "Something that was similar to what you just did?" he asked. "Yes.I mean NO!" "A time Obliviate had been used to forget some thing..or some one?" asked Harry like he was interrogating her. "Well yes.no, oh Harry just stop," pleaded Hermione. She had been caught up in her own words and looked like she was going to cry. "Oh Jesus Hermione just tell him," said Ginny with her head in her hands. Harry looked back and forth from Ginny to Hermione. Ginny looked like she had a headache and Hermione looked positively sick. "Harry," Harry's stomach clenched. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "Harry, Nixie has a crush on you," said Hermione as if it hurt her. That very moment Nixie jumped up and began to shout, "I do not!" but Ginny pulled her back down and gave her a deadly look.  
Harry was the one that now felt sick. He had been expecting them to tell him the truth about Hazel. He could care less if Ginny's friend had a crush on him. Even with Nixie as cute as she is with her short curly blond hair and big brown eyes. Her eyes reminded him of some one but he could not remember whom. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," said Hermione. "Hey are you going to pass the mash potatoes or am I going to have to get them?" asked Ron out of no where. "Ron! Your back!" said Ginny with glee. Ron looked at her like she had two heads. "You've finally gone mental," he said. Harry felt like cursing everyone in the room. Why wouldn't they just tell him?!  
As lunch continued Ron was becoming more and more like his old self. The while he was talking to Harry he asked an odd question. "Hey Harry. Where is Hazel? I need to copy her Charms notes," asked Ron with curiosity. Luckily for Harry no one heard him. "I'm not sure Ron. Why would I know where she was?" asked Harry casually. This was his chance to get some answers. Ron looked at him odd too. "Well I would expect her boyfriend to know where she was,"  
Her boy friend! "What do you mean her boy friend? I mean, is she in any danger? Is that why I should know where she is all the time?" asked Harry eagerly. Ron's frustration deepened. "Well I figured with Malfoy doing what he is doing and stuff you would.hey where are you going?" asked Ron as Harry gathered all of his stuff and ran for the stairs. He had heard all he needed to hear. 


	6. Dumbledore's Talk

Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Talk  
  
Harry was filled with so many questions. He had no idea where to start. "The book has to have told me the truth," he thought to himself. "I need to get to Dumbledore."  
Harry ran to the familiar path to Dumbledore's office and just as he was about to give the password a hand grabbed the back of his robs. "There's no need to bother him. He already knows," said Sirius. Sirius was not the person Harry wanted to see at that moment. Sirius had just lied to Harry that morning. "I read the paper and yes I know you know it's all true," Sirius looked like he was kind of sad and old. Harry thought he looked as if he was telling him someone died. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" asked Harry. Sirius looked even sadder and kept quite. This only made Harry madder. He was tired of them being silent to him. "I asked why you didn't tell me the truth," said Harry angrily. "Have you read that book carefully?" asked Sirius. "The book Hazel wrote? Yes," said Harry thrown off. "Well do you remember the part where it explains about Voldemort's plans getting messed up?" but before Sirius could elaborate Professor McGonnagall stepped in. "That is enough. Mr. Potter is late for class," she said in her stern voice. "But Professor," Harry was not about to go to class now. "I said go!" said McGonnagall. She seemed shaken. Harry starred at her eyes for a minute then left relucktenly. This was not over.  
  
"How dare you tell that boy anything close to the truth!" yelled McGonnagall at Sirius. Sirius just sat in his chair next to Professor Dumbledore's desk. He didn't have a trace of emotion to him. "Speak Sirius. Now!" she yelled. Sirius began to move his lips when Dumbledore walked in. "That will be quite enough," he said as he moved to his seat behind his desk. McGonnagall looked a lot like Hermione did when she almost had to tell Harry the truth. Sirius still looked sad. "Professor Dumbledore sir, Mr. Black almost gave some very important information to Mr. Potter," said McGonnagall. "Well it is about time some one did," said Dumbledore. McGonnagall opened her mouth in shock and Sirius look surprised. "What did you say?" asked Sirius. "I said it was about time that some one told Harry. He really does need to know," repeated Dumbledore. "But Professor she didn't want him to know. The least we can do is give her the honor of keeping her last request," said McGonnagall pleadingly. "Yes but as the latest news has shown us; that might not have been Hazel's last request," said Dumbledore. "Professor you don't really believe that paper is telling the truth. Do you?" asked McGonnagall in disbelief. "I believe it yes," said Dumbledore sadly. "But that means-," Sirius started. "That means Voldemort has Hazel and she is being forced to work against her will." 


	7. The Black Cage

Chapter 7: The Black Cage  
  
Harry was more confused then ever. Why didn't McGonnagall let Sirius explain himself? It just didn't make any sense. "Oh Harry you are being so dumb. Of course it makes sense," he told himself. McGonnagall like the rest of them didn't want Harry to know the truth.  
Harry tried to push all thoughts aside and think about Charms. He just had to pass this test. Hermione threatened to kill him if he didn't. After the test was done he was aloud to head down to dinner. Harry once again wasn't hungry and this time had didn't want to spend time with his friends. He just wanted to go to his dormitory and read Hazel's book for the 20th time.  
As he walked into the boy's part of the Gryffindor tower he wondered if he was ever going to find out the truth. Did he love a person so much that he was going to have a child with? Was there a time when he ran away from Hogwarts, the one place he felt safe to save a girl? So many questions like that raced his mind until he was sure he would go mad.  
He plopped down on his bed and pulled the book out from between the mattress. As the worn out book gave him a séance of familiarizes he hugged it close to his chest. "I don't really feel like reading," he though to himself. So he laid back, still holding the book and fell to sleep. Harry's mind was just starting to shut down for sleep to ease his thoughts when a voice began to call to him. "Harry? Harry you need to help me," cried the girl in an urgent voice. Then in the same voice only calmer he heard, "Don't listen to her. Harry it's a trap. Don't listen to her," "No Harry I need your help. Please help me," cried the girl again. She sounded so helpless and frightened that Harry had no choice. "Where are you?" he yelled into the darkness. "Harry don't!" yelled the girl in now a pleading voice. "Where are you?!" yelled Harry again. No sooner had he said this a large cage come into view. The cage had black bars that looked as if they were moving. Inside the cage was a small figure laying curled in a ball. The girl cried again. "You must get me out of here." But right after that off in the distance you could hear the same girl screaming this time. "Harry it's a TRAP!! Walk away. Wake up!" "I have to help her," he said to himself. "She needs to get out of here." As Harry walked closer he started to feel his body being tugged closer. Like he was a magnate. "What's going on?" he yelled as he now tried to pull away from the force that was pulling him to the cage. "Let him go you bastered," yelled the voice in the background. "But my dear. Don't you want to keep your love here with you?" asked the unmistakable voice of Lord Voldemort.  
Harry began to curse himself. How could he had been so dumb. Well at least it's just a dream. Right? "Harry you must not go in the cage," cried the girl. "Hazel?" Harry had now figured out why the girl's voice sounded so familiar and why he had to save her. "I can't stop," yelled Harry to the person he couldn't see. "Try Harry. You have to try," she cried. Harry did try but it was useless. The force pulling him was just too strong. He couldn't stop. "Wake up," he thought to himself. "Please wake up." Harry was now right in front of the cage now and he could see the bars where moving! They were made out of thousand little black bugs that were moving up and down a small golden bar. "Open the door," said Voldemort from a place Harry couldn't see. "No!" cried the girl as she got up and opened the door to the cage. Hazel had been the one in the cage. She was crying but looked very angry. "Don't come in Harry. You have to fight it," she cried. He was standing right in front of her. Harry once again tried to get away but the force had gotten stronger as he came closer to the cage. "I'm sorry," whispered Harry to the girl. He had failed in getting away. "No, I'm sorry," said Hazel as she closed the door to the cage behind Harry. 


	8. Cradling a Love

Chapter 8: Cradling a Love  
  
"Ron have you seen Harry?" asked Ginny. "No, not since Charms," said Ron as he ripped into his chicken leg. "He is probably in the dormitory. I don't think we should worry," said Hermione. Ginny nodded but she just couldn't get rid of the ill feeling she had in her stomach. She still had a terrible feeling something wasn't right. "I think I am going to go check on him," said Ginny as she got up from the Gryffindor table before Ron or Hermione could object.  
Ginny walked to the Gryffindor tower without any real hurry. She was sure she was just being paranoid. Ginny had become very protective of Harry ever since the incident at Malfoy Manor. She was the only one the truly knew what happened there. What Harry truly when threw. Oh how much she wished she could bring Hazel and the baby back for Harry. As much as it hurt her to see Hazel and Harry together, seeing Harry as depressed, as he was hurt even more.  
She was now entering the boy's part of the dormitory. As she walked over to Harry's warm bed she noticed her had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful that Ginny couldn't help but watch him. His glasses still rested on his nose and his hair was up in a fluff. As Ginny took in more details of Harry's sleeping body she could see the book he held tightly in his sleep. "That has to be unconvertible," thought Ginny. So she tried to take it away from him. Her fingers very delicately pride his fingers away from the binding of the book and no sooner had Ginny got his first hand completely off, Harry sat straight up and yelled, "Hazel I'm coming," and with that he plumped back down on his pillow. His eyes had never opened and Ginny was now standing and gasping from breath. Harry's sudden movement startled her. She slowed her breathing down and started hard as Harry. He seemed to be struggling in his sleep but from what? Ginny thought.  
Ginny started to think it was best to wake Harry up because he seemed to be have a nightmare and he looked frightened. "Harry wake up," said Ginny as she shook him slightly. Harry didn't budge. So Ginny tried again. "Harry wake up!" she yelled a little bit louder. But still no responds. Soon Ginny was practically on top of Harry yelling at the top of her lungs and Harry and still not given her as much as a snore or a turnover.  
Ginny's shouting had caused some of the Gyffindor's who were back from dinner to become worried so they went and got help. Neville came up to the room to find Ginny on top of Harry shacking him by the shoulders yelling at him. "Ginny?!" said Neville in a shocked and surprised voice. Ginny stopped aberrantly and looked over at Neville. She had tears in her eyes. "He won't get up," she said quietly. She then looked back down at Harry. "He just simply wont get up." "Ginny he's just sleeping he will be.." Neville had begun to walk closer to her and Harry but Hermione, Ron and McGonaggall had just ran in. They too found Ginny on top of Harry only this time she was crying harder and was now holding Harry into a hug. Harry's hands just fell limp to the side of his body.  
At first McGonaggall looked speechless but she soon motioned for Ron to get Ginny. Ron walked over to help Ginny off of Harry but all Ginny did was pull Ron closer to Harry so he could see him closer. "Look, he wont wake up!" she cried as he forced Ron to be within inches of Harry's face. Ginny let go of Ron and began to cry again. She sank back down on to Harry's bed with Harry. "Miss. Weasley please," said McGonaggall with sadness. Ginny acted as if she did not even hear her. Ron then picked up his sister off of his friend and carried her over next to Hermione. Witch was not an easy job because Ginny started to kick and cry hard as she was removed form Harry's body. Now Ginny sat on the floor looking stunned and red eyed.  
Threw the whole thing Harry remained motionless. "Miss. Granger will you please get Dumbledore?" asked McGonaggall. Hermione shook her head yes but she had only turned around to leave when a new voice was hear. "I'm already here," said Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked pasted everyone and over to Harry's bed. He looked down at Harry as if he was a sleeping baby. Then after a few moments he looked up at Ginny who was still seating on the floor and staring off into space. "He's not dead, but he will not wake up. That is unless someone goes and brings him back of course," said Dumbledore. 


	9. Dinlex, Sleep Trap

Chapter 9: Dinlex : Sleep Trap  
  
Harry looked around at his new settings. Hazel was now outside the cage and Harry was the only one in. Hazel looked at him sadly. She was chained to a seat that looked like a thrown. Her robe was a black satin one and it had a green trim. It was really odd but one of the first things Harry noticed was her silver fingernail polish. "Wait a second?" Harry said softly. It wasn't the sparkle from the polish that had caught his eye. It was a sparkling engagement ring that held six little; well if you call this little; diamonds in a golden band.  
Harry tore his eyes from the ring and looked up at Hazel's eyes. She had tears spilling out of them. Soon it was too painful for her to even look at him so she turned her head away. Harry felt hurt and sick all at once. How could she do that to him? He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. But something deep inside of him told him that something wasn't right. Before Harry could think any more about it, a figure emerged from the side darkness. "Mr. Potter you are so predictable. Just look at you now. Trapped in a cage and not only that, but trapped in your sleep as well," said Voldemort as he walked passed Harry and to Hazel who was still chained to the arm of the chair. "You just leave him alone!" yelled Hazel whose eyes had hardened as soon as Voldemort walked into view. "Hush sweetie," he said not even looking at her. She started to struggle to get her writs free from the chair. Voldemort took a set in the thrown looking chair. Harry's cage was setting directly in front of him. The scene looked like a king (Voldemort), his mistress who was being held against her will (Hazel), and the entertainment or the traitor (Harry). Harry finally found his voice. "What do you mean, "Trapped in my sleep"?" he asked. "Dear boy you don't know what you are in?" asked Voldemort. He sounded so much like Lucius Malfoy. Harry felt very dumb shacking his head "no". "Very well I will tell you" Voldemort began. "You are in what is called a "Dinlex". I'm sure you have no clue what a Dinlex is so I will explain. A Dinlex is a sleep trap. The victim falls asleep and in this case it is you. You fell a sleep. I had Hazel over here-" at this Voldemort runs a hand down Hazel's check. She turns away. " follow you to your bed room and drop three little drops on your eyes. The drops are called "Rates". It's a liquid that traps you in your sleep. Once you where trapped all I had to do was enter your dream; which as you know I can do; and that's how you are in this cage inside of my residence."  
Once Voldemort was finished he looked positively pleased with himself. Hazel just looked broken. "Oh but don't worry. Hazel here didn't do it on here own free will if that's what you are worried about," added Voldemort. "Why would I care if she did it on her own will. I don't even know who she is," said Harry angrily. Hazel looked at him. "I see," said Voldemort. "Well we will have to fix that." Voldemort raised his hands up in the air and closed his eyes. Harry felt his mind start to sting and before he knew it he was on the ground in pain. Harry could hear Hazel screaming for Voldemort to leave him alone but Voldemort took no notice of her. After what seemed like forever Voldemort opened his eyes and put his hands down. The room was deathly silent. Everyone was looking at Harry who still had a hold of his head. Soon Harry stood up and looked around. When his eyes fell on Hazel he began to smile. He had his memory back. 


	10. Options

Chapter 10: Options  
  
"What do you mean Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "Harry is in what is call a Dinlex," with that Hermione knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. Surprisingly Ron did too. "But how could someone get in here to drop some Rates on him?" asked Ron. Hermione gave him a surprised look. He just surged his shoulders "I pick it as topic for an essay once." "That I am not sure of but I am certain he is trapped in his sleep. I also have a very good idea who has trapped him," said Dumbledore who looked very dark now. But before any one could mention whom Dumbledore was talking about Ginny spoke. "Hazel did it," she said in an emotionless tone. She wasn't looking at any body either. She just started down at the ground. "What?" asked Ron. "Hazel didn't do this." "If I my Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore to Ron. Ron nodded. Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Does Mr. Weasley know what has happen in the last couple of weeks?" "Yes, I filled him in already," said Hermione who looked slightly pleased with herself. "Good, now back to what Miss. Weasley was saying. Yes I believe Hazel was the one who dropped the Rates on Harry's eyes but I do not believe she did it under her own will," said Dumbledore. "Do you mean to say Voldemort made her do it?" asked Hermione. "Yes Miss. Granger, I believe that is exactly what he did." "So how are we going to save Harry?" asked Ginny still not looking at them. "That depends on you guys. There are about six ways you could do it-" Dumbledore was cut off from explaining by Ron. "Well that's great. We have plenty of options." "- but four of them will lead you to death," finished Dumbledore. Ron frowned, "Oh" "Well that still leaves two. What are they?" asked Hermione whom actually felt like kicking herself for not knowing the answer. "Option number one: you could wait for Professor Snape to make a potion that will allow you to be taken to the same place Harry is being held in his mind. But YOU could get trapped in your mind as well.  
Option number two: we could wait for Professor Sprout to plant and grow Caffeines and give them to Harry little by little and hope that makes his mind strong enough to break free of the trap. But it takes about a year to grow Caffeines and if Harry's mind is made too strong it could bust his veins. Killing him instantly." After Dumbledore gave them their options all of them had immediately knew which one it was going to be. "So where is Professor Snape at around this time?" asked Ginny in a tired sigh. 


	11. What’s Love Got To Do With It?

Chapter 11:What's Love Got To Do With It?  
  
Voldemort smiled to himself when he seen Harry give Hazel such a loving look. "This is going to be more fun then I thought," he thought to himself. "So Potter I see you recognize this lady," said Voldemort as he held his hand towage Hazel. Harry's eyes pulled away from Hazel and he looked at Voldemort hard. "Why do you have her?" he asked. Voldemort's smile got bigger. "Why, she is soon to be my wife," he said with an evil smirk. Hazel once again wasn't looking at Harry any more. "But you don't love her," said Harry. "Who said it had anything to do with love? I'm sure she is good in the sack," said Voldemort with a laugh. Harry's fists tightened. "Oh well I suppose if I wanted to know if she was any good, all I would have to do is ask you. Hu?" Voldemort was having the time of his life. Harry was getting angrier by the second. "Well don't worry. I am going to give you two time to get to know each other again. I want it to be even more painful for you when I marry her. Your two's room has already been set up. Nott and Wormtail will escort you there," Voldemort nodded his head and Harry's cage was lifted off of the ground. Wormtail walked over to Harry's cage and with an invisible force Harry's cage began to float out of the room. Wormtail followed him. Nott went over to Hazel and the chains unhooked from the chair but her hands still stayed chained together. "Is this any way to treat your future wife?" asked Hazel as she shot Voldemort a glare out of the corner of her eye. "Oh you are right my dear. Come here," and before Hazel could move anywhere the chains around her writs pulled her to him. Voldemort gave her the foulest kiss she had ever experienced. His tongue slithered so far down her throat that it gagged her. When he pulled away Hazel had to swallow a wad of saliva that he had left in her mouth. "Good night sweetie," he said with a smile when he seen how red her face was as she struggled to stop from throwing up. Hazel tried to remark on rude commit but she was too afraid that if she opened her mouth she would hurl. Nott lead her out of the room.  
  
Professor Snape was sent for and as soon as he entered the Gryffindor tower he became very hard to work with. "I have no idea why I was forced to come to this-" he looked around the common room "place." Dumbledore came down from the boy's dormitory. "Because we need your help Servuse. Harry has been trapped in a Dinlex and we need you to make a potion that will send-" Dumbledore looked over at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "three people to the same place as him." Snape looked very pleased that they needed his help and he also looked very interested that he would be making such a potion. "Can you do it?" asked Dumbledore. "Headmaster, if the ingrideance exist I can do the impossible," and with that Snape headed up to Harry's bed to take some of the Rates from his eyes. "I believe all we can do now is wait," said Dumbledore with tired eyes. 


	12. You can look but you can’t touch

Chapter 12: You can look but you can't touch  
  
Once Harry's cage was settled down in the middle of a very lavishing bedroom, Wormtail walked out. Soon after Nott followed Hazel in and chained her to the bedposts. He left as well and when he walked out he turned around and smiled. "Have fun," Once he was out of the room, bars came down around the bed and formed a cage for Hazel as well. Her chains around her wrist came off and she curled up in the bed.  
Harry's cage had also opened and he walked out. "Hazel how are you..still alive?" asked Harry before he could stop himself. Hazel looked at him. Her eyes where filled with tears and she had bruises that he didn't notice before. "Voldemort brought me back," she said simply. "Why would he go through so much trouble to do that?" asked Harry. He was starving for knowledge. Hazel took a big breath and let it out slowly. Then she began. "He wants me to have his child. He figures that our child will do just as good as a child produced by Draco and me. But since Draco failed his mission, Voldemort didn't want to waste any more time trying to get some one else to have my child. He used the old saying ," If you want something done right. You have to do it yourself." Hazel was now in tears again. Harry wanted so badly to ask about the child that she had, had already. HIS child. "Harry, please don't ask about our child. It died," and that was all she could say before she started to shack with overwhelming sadness.  
Harry wanted to run to her and hold her. He wanted to make her feel better but he was now facing his own sadness. HIS child had died. It was gone. But Hazel was alive and that was all that mattered at that moment. "Harry I have to read you something. I wrote it when Voldemort first brought me back and told me the plan. He also told me that you did do what I wished and erased your memory of me. So here is a song I wrote for you. May I read it?" Hazel looked at Harry with hopeful eyes. It was all Harry could do to nod. Hazel smiled and with trembling hands she resided the words that she had wrote in the dead of the night after she was beaten almost unconscious.  
  
Undying love you've given to me Seen in me things I would never have seen I don't understand why you care so much It's all a mystery Time and time again I ask myself What I have done to deserve such wealth The price you paid I could never repay Your generosity Chorus: In wanting to save me In order to save the day Because of love you placed yourself In harm's way It's truly beyond me Left without a word to say What kind of love would place itself In harm's way? What kind of love would place itself In harm's way?  
  
When I was down you came and lifted me When I was bound, yes, you set me free Things that you do makes it clear to see It's all a master plan Oh, n greater love that I've come to know And when I refuse, you still love me so With open arms you came and rescued me And erased all the pain Yes all the pain  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What kind of love would place itself And risk your life for love's sake? What kind of love just takes on all the blame? It seems to be so easy It hurts sometimes but you never let go You will to love in spite of all you know You know, you know  
  
After she finished she was looking at a very upset Harry. He was now setting on a stool off to the side of the bed. "Harry I'm so sorry for every thing you have to do. It's all my fault," she said sadly. Harry studied her for a moment. Then spoke. "I've always had to do difficult stuff, (Hazel began to tear up again) but at least this time I did it for a love I refused to lose. I did it for my own heart." "Oh Harry," said Hazel she got as close to the bars as possible and Harry stood up. He gave her a hug threw the bars. It was a long "I don't want to let you go" hug but as they held each other the bars began to burn and they had to pull away. Voldemort had put a curse on the cage so they couldn't touch. Only look.  
  
**I do not own the song. It's been so long, I don't know who does. 


	13. Friends in High Places

Chapter 13: Friends in High Places  
  
"Oh isn't it done yet?" asked Ginny impatiently. "It takes time Miss. Weasley," hissed Professor Snape. "Beside, with what you are going to be going threw I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you." Ginny plopped down on couch in the dungeons. Snape had requested to be alone but Ginny and Ron had protested. Hermione was in the library looking up anything that could be helpful and Sirius was alerting the Order that Voldemort had Harry captive. Dumbledore informed the rest of the school what happened to Harry and nearly all of them (especially the younger years) wanted to go home. Dumbledore told them that the school would continue as if nothing had happened he just wanted them all to be on the look out for suspicious characters. However, Dumbledore did allow the students to go home a week earlier then normally for Christmas. So most of the school was packing to go home.  
  
(Library) Hermione was going threw many books that looked helpful, ("Rates and Dinlexes: Mind Trapping" and "Spells of the Mind".) but none looked promising. She was just about to turn the page of "Potions for the Sleeping" when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. It startled her so much that she let out a terrified scream and jumped out of the person's grasps. " `ey, `ey. `is `ust mee," said her future husband with his hands in the air. Hermione had spun around and backed up to look at him. She released a long sigh. "Oh hun, you scared the bloody hell out of me," Hermione's breath was full and her chest was heaving up and down. "Wazt wonge?" asked Krum looking worried at his future wife. "I'm sorry I just forgot all about you coming to pick me up. But- hey how did you know Dumbledore was letting the students out a week early?" she asked him now with a curious look on her face. Krum smiled. "I goz a call from Dumbledorez," said Krum as he starred at his beautiful other half. She had her hands on her hips and her hair's defrizzing charm was wearing off. But her eyes were filled with concern and this troubled him. "Her-my-owe-y what is wrong? Dumbledorez wouldn't tell mee anyzthing." Hermione walked over to Krum and relaxed in his arms. "Oh Krum they got Harry. They got him. Now we can't enjoy Christmas because Ron, Ginny and I have to go and save him. I'm so scarred. I want him to be at our wedding. I wanted to spend a lovely Christmas with you and now I can't," she began to cry on his chest and he listened to her words. Krum was now very aware of the seriousness of this fright. It took quite a bit to get Hermione this upset and he didn't like it. "Her-my-own-y, let mee helpz. I wontz to helpz," said Krum as he pulled her chin to face him. "No, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. I just couldn't-" she started to shake her head "no" but Krum stopped her. "And Iz couldn't bearz it if anyezthing happened to you," he said looking her dead in the eyes. Hermione smiled. She was so lucky to have those people that surrounded her. So she shook her head okay. Krum smiled and they began to look threw the books again.  
  
( At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place)  
  
Sirius had owled and contacted everyone he could think of and told them to met him at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Now he sat in front of Tonks, Mad Eyed Moody, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Kingseley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance and Heastia Jones. "OK, as most of you already know Harry Potter had been trapped in a Dinlex by Voldemort. Dumbledore is going to send Ron, Hermione and Ginny in after him." Mad Eye stood up to protest. "Why send a bunch of children? Why not send professionals?" Everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Because, in order to go into Harry's mind you have to know Harry well. And these three know him the best. Now some of us will be going in, but later. First, these three have to get Harry to try to brake the Dinlex and if he can get it weak enough. Then some more can go in but four is the most. We don't want to damage Harry's brain. Any more then seven people in there could cause him to go brain dead and he would be trapped in there forever along with whoever is in there to save him." After Sirius had explained that he would be needing three other people along with himself to go in to Harry's mind to pull him out completely after Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had made it weak enough; he asked if anyone wanted to volunteer.  
As everyone looked at each other a voice rang from the background. "I will," said the voice of Mercutio Riddle.  
  
***I had decided to try to do Krum's accent. Not sure if it is very good. 


	14. Hazel's Woe

Chapter 14: Hazel's Woe  
  
"You will what?" asked Sirius. Sirius hated Mercutio far more then he could ever hate Snape. Snape had not sent James and Lily to their death. Mercutio betrayed them and would always be a traitor in Sirius's eyes. "I will help you save Harry," said Mercutio in his deep voice. "Forgive me but I think it should be some one who knows a little bit about Harry," said Sirius losing his cool. "He is my son, isn't he?" said Mercutio. "That doesn't mean you know jack shit about him," said Sirius who was now standing up. Lupin jumped in before things got out of control. "I will help you as well," he said. "And I'll be the third," said Tonks. Her hair was green with golden tips. "So this is the group who will save the famous Harry Potter," said Moody. He looked at a red faced Sirius, to a girl with green and gold hair. Then at a man who was standing in the back of the room where his face could not be seen and to a weary looking man who needed a shave. "I hope Ron, Hermione and Ginny are stronger then they look."  
  
Harry and Hazel were rubbing their arms from where the bars had burned them. "Are you ok?" asked Harry. Hazel looked up surprised. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her if she was OK. "Um yeah. This is nothing compared to-" but she stopped. She didn't need to pour her heart out to Harry. He knew what suffering was. She didn't need to explain it to him. Harry seemed to notice her withdrawal because he urged her to go on. "No, go on. Compared to what?" asked Harry. "Nothing Harry. It's nothing. I'm just so glad to see you again," she said wanting to change the subject. It was very wonderful to have Harry back. She had missed him more then she thought possible. "Well just because I couldn't remember you, didn't mean I didn't go crazy trying to figure out who you were. Look," said Harry. He pulled the necklace he was going to give Hazel for Christmas out from under his robes. Hazel looked out it odd. "Harry, that is a very beautiful necklace but it looks like a woman's necklace. Why are wearing it?" Harry gave a little laugh. That simple sound sent shivers down Hazel's back. "This is the necklace I was going to give to you for Christmas. I found it when I got back to school," said Harry who was still a little red from Hazel's question. Hazel started to cry again. Harry put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said. "No it's just.. if I would have stayed at school then we wouldn't be in this mess. Harry, I want you to know that if I had known I was with child I would have never went to the Malfoy Manor." Harry had just realized how hard it had to be on Hazel. She had lost a baby and he was sure that was no easy thing for a mother to go through. "Harry I killed it," she was crying in her knees. Harry wanted.no needed to hold her. "No you didn't. The Malfoy's killed it and killed you. But threw a blessing in discuses, Voldemort brought you back," said Harry. "No, Harry I killed the baby!" yelled Hazel. Harry looked at her. He wasn't sure what she meant. "I don't understand-" he began. "Harry, Voldemort brought the baby back too. He was going to use it to take over his army. I couldn't let him do that. I just couldn't!!!," Hazel started to get angry. "I wasn't going to have him take OUR baby and make it evil. Harry, I just couldn't let him take our baby," Hazel seemed to be trying to get Harry to understand. But Harry still didn't get it. "I ran away from him and stole a wand from some Death Eater and killed the baby before they knew I was lose. Then I started to run and he found me. I was going to use the wand to get me some place safe but once Voldemort knew I was out he used a spell to disable all Death Eater wands within so many miles. I was defenseless. Then he caught me and told me he was going to marry me and use me to bring you to your death. He put me under the Imperio curse and sent me to Hogwarts. I put the Rates on your eyes and got out of there before anyone found you. So you see ALL of this is MY fault!"  
Harry was glued to his spot. He had seen Hazel in his dream the same night she got read of the baby. He understood why Hazel did what she did and he didn't blame her. He would have done the same thing. But there was no way he was going to make her feel any better about it.  
Slowly he walked over to the bars and grabbed them. You could hear them sizzling his flesh. "Hazel look at me," he said sternly. Hazel winced but looked up at him. When she seen his hands on the bars she cried. "Harry, your burning yourself!" "Hazel I don't hate you. I love you and you did what you though was best for our child. If that is not a motherly duty then I don't know what the hell is. Now take this necklace and say when we get out of here you will marry me," At first Hazel wasn't sure she had hear what she had heard. Then when she replayed it in her mind she started to cry tears of joy. "Yes Harry I will marry you when we get out of here. Oh god, I will marry you," she ignored the burning of her flesh as well and gave Harry a big hug. He kissed her hair and handed her the necklace. "I will get you a ring after we get out of here," he said. Hazel smiled and pulled away. Harry pulled away too but his hands were on the bars so long that they had burn marks where the bars were. Hazel put the necklace on and wiped the tears away.  
The doors to the bedroom opened up and a tall figured walked in. "Miss. Holiday how can you marry someone else when you are to marry The Dark Lord?" asked Draco Malfoy with a smirk a crossed his face. 


	15. Trained to be Soulless

Chapter 15: Trained to Be Soulless  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Krum all stood in the Room of Requirements. Seven beds were set up to make a half circle around the room. Then there was a bed in the dead center of the room. This bed held Harry Potter's body. The room had a sleepy feeling to it so the instant you walked in you started to yawn. Dumbledore had set it up that way for the purpose of putting the sleepers into a fast natural sleep. In order for the Rates to work you had to fall asleep naturally. "All right. Now that you all know what you are to do, I suppose you can get into your beds," said Snape. Dumbledore and Sirius had just got done explaining that they were to get Harry to try to weaken the Dinlex so back- up could come in and get him out completely. They would be monitoring Harry's sleep dep, (how deep he is in his sleep) so they would know when they can get in.  
All of them moved to get into their beds. "Krum, I will be back soon," said Hermione as she put her legs in the sheets. Krum came to stand next to her. "I knowz honey," said Krum as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well Ginny, I guess I will see you on the other side," said Ron as he laid down in the bed next to his sister. Ginny looked at Harry's bed in the middle of the room. "Ron, just promise me no matter what happens; we will bring him back," she said with determination. "We will. Don't worry, we will," Ron closed his eyes. Ginny slid down in her bed and closed her eyes as well. Hermione could hear Krum and the others leave the room as Snape lurked in the darkness waiting to put the Rates in their eyes. Ron's POV Before he falls asleep- We will bring him back. Ginny's POV Before she falls asleep- We better bring him back. Hermione's POV Before she falls asleep- Here we come Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Potter. Surly you didn't think that the Dark Lord wouldn't bring back one of his most valuable servants would you?" asked Draco. Harry's face had gone from white to red. His hands had clinched into a painful fist. "You know Malfoy, the only reason he brought you back was because he though he needed you but now he don't so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Harry killed you," said Hazel in a dangerous growl. Malfoy threw his hands up in defense. "Easy now pussycat. I've just come to collect Potter, unless you want him to be here when my Lord comes to accompany you to bed." Malfoy had a big smirk on his face. He knew Hazel wouldn't want Harry there but he just loved throwing it up in her face. Hazel just put her head down. "You disgust me!" she said quietly. "Yeah I know. But at least I keep your senesces alive," said Draco as he strolled over to Hazel's cage and kissed the bars. Harry jumped over to put himself in between them but Draco pulled his wand out and yelled a spell. Instantly, Harry was tossed back into his cage and it locked. Hazel looked up but Malfoy was so close that she couldn't keep her eyes forward for long. His closeness still shook her. She could only hope Harry and her got out of there before Voldemort got mad at her or something and gave her to Malfoy for his own pleasure. "Haven't you ever just wished you could go back to that greenhouse? Back to the back room where I made you scream and cry with just a touch. I bet Potter never did that." Malfoy was close to her and he had a low seductive tone to his voice. "Malfoy!! Back away," yelled Harry. Hazel looked up and starred into his eyes. Her big deep brown orbs locked onto his gray coldless eyes. "You have no soul do you?" she asked him with a heavy voice. "I'm a Malfoy. I was born to become soulless." Malfoy turned around and lifted Harry's cage off the ground and walked out. Harry looked back at Hazel whose eyes were bearing no strong emotion. She just looked on numbly as Harry was hosted out of the room as she was left behind. 


	16. Snape Made A Mistake?

Chapter 16: Snape Made A Mistake?  
  
Snape stood waiting. As he could hear the unmistakable sound of three bodies deep in sleep he walked over and applied Rates into their eyes. Then he stepped back and prayed.  
  
Ginny felt as if her whole body was being ripped into. She felt the urge to scream and her fear rose. She was sure Snape had made a mistake. "What did he do?" she thought to herself. "Surely he could make a simple potion." As she continued to think of what would happen to her since Snape messed up the potion she felt a cool wave wash over her. It was as if she had just burned herself and then put an ice pack on it.  
Her view was black but as she began to become colder more light began to show. Then...Harry?!  
  
Hermione's body had a different reaction to the Rates. She began to feel as if her whole body had been wrapped in poison ivy. She tired to tell herself it was just in her mind but as time went on her itching became so intense that she began to have tears streaming down her face. "Oh god make it stop!" she cried into the darkness. But the more and more she scratched it the more it itched. "Stop! Please stop!!" she begged. "Oh, what did Snape do wrong"  
As Hermione's body became more and more painfully itching the light in the dark room became bigger and bigger. Until soon she was in a room so bright that she was blinded but as her vision became clearer she could see a boy with black hair and green eyes.  
  
As Ron laid waiting to go save his best friend he felt a sharp pain go threw his left arm. "Ouch.what the?" But before Ron could do anything, a sharp pain went threw his right arm as well. "Oh man, I knew I should have never left Snape around me while I was sleeping," thought Ron.  
Ron laid waiting longer then he thought it would take and as he would wait he would get this sharp pain threw out his body and with each time the pain became worse. Ron was beginning to think, if he was going to make it out a live. That's when his next challenge came to view. 


	17. Familiar Figures

Chapter 17: Familiar Figures  
  
Draco took Harry into a bedroom that was very similar to the one he and Hazel had been in only it was not nearly as expensive looking. Harry just set down in his cage not really sure what to think. He was so full of emotions that his brain felt over whelmed. "I wonder if any body has realized that I'm not going to wake up?" thought Harry. He was beginning to miss his friends dearly and he hoped they where all right. Harry continued to think about how he was going to get out of there, when a really bright light suddenly appeared in his room. At first Harry was afraid of it but once three familiar figures came into view he felt a wide grin spread cross his face.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny uncertain. "Guys you came after me!" said Harry excited. "Well we figured we weren't doing anything else, why not," said Ron as the walked over to him. "Harry, they haven't hurt you have they?" asked Hermione. "No, but Hazel is here and she had agreed to marry me. Isn't that great?" asked Harry happily. No body noticed it but Ginny frowned a little. "Yeah that's great mate. Now lets get you out of here," said Ron. "Do you guys have your wands?" asked Harry. "Yeah Snape made this special thing so we could have them once we made it in here," said Hermione. Ron started to look around. "Um, where IS in here?" asked Ron. "Oh this is just some bed room Voldemort had me put in. I just came from one just like it. It was set up so Hazel and me could talk. It was just a way of playing with us," said Harry as he looked around the beautiful room. "Stand back Harry I am going to try some spells on your cage. Hopefully it will break the charm on this without setting off any wards," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand as Harry stepped back. "Diffindo," yelled Hermione. Nothing happened. She tired about three other spells but to no avail. "Well obviously he has a very powerful spell on it. So Harry you are just going to have to try and weaken the Dinlex from inside of there," said Hermione as she plopped down on the white couch. "I have to what?" asked Harry whom was confused. "You see, you have to try to weaken this Dinlex so Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mercutio can come and get you out of here," said Ron. "But how do I do that and why is Mercutio coming?" asked Harry who had just caught the names. "He wants to help, now stop worrying about that and worry about breaking your mind trap," said Ginny in frustration. As she finished he sentence she sat down on the bed. Before Harry could yell at her to get up, the bars around the bed came hurtling down around her. "Ginny!" yelled Ron. He ran over to the bars and grabbed them only to pull back cursing. But as soon as the cage around the bed came down Harry's cage opened up and he got out. Harry ran over to the bed. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry. I should have told you about the beds in this place," said Harry through the bars. "No it's OK. You just weaken your mind," said Ginny who was trying her best to stay calm. "Well how do I do that?" asked Harry. "Take some of this. Snape gave it to me and he said it would be a big help," said Hermione who handed Harry a small vial that held greenish looking liquid. Harry looked at the vial then at Hermione then at Ginny. "Cheers," he said as he downed the nasty substance. 


	18. They're Coming

Chapter 18: They're Coming  
  
Hazel sat down on the bed and hugged her knees. She wished horribly that Harry could come back. "I'm so glad he's not mad about the baby," thought Hazel. Hazel started to run over this school years events in her head. She had changed so much from when she left Egypt, too now. "I bet Bill wouldn't even recognize me. I wonder if he thinks I'm dead?" she thought. Hazel had missed Bill greatly over this past year and she only hoped he missed her too. "Oh Bill, I hope I get to see you soon." Hazel laid down on the soft white pillows and was about to doze off when the doors opened up. "Ah, I see you are ready for me my dear," said Voldemort. Hazel pulled her green nightgown closer to her body. "Harry please come," she wished in her mind.  
  
The liquid went down Harry's throat and he thought he might throw up. Once he was sure he could open his mouth without throwing up, he spoke. "What is suppose to happen now?" he asked Hermione. "Well how should I know? I've never been in a Dinlex before," said Hermione. It was clear that she was getting aggravated of Harry's lack of knowledge. Before Harry could reply he felt a strange tingle in the back of his head. "Think, Harry, think," thought Harry. Harry had several pictures fly threw his mind. He was in his room back at Hogwarts. Then he was looking at the book Hazel had written. Then Ron was crying over a body. It was Misty. Hermione kissing Krum. Ginny fainting from the power of the fake Dark Mark. And Hazel. Hazel crawling into his bed in the middle of the night. Hazel teasing him as they headed down to the greenhouse. "What in the hell is happening?" asked Harry as he grabbed his head. "What did you do to him?!" yelled Ron at Hermione. She looked panicked. "Snape told me to give it to him," she said in a worried voice. "Oh, just help him!" pleaded Ginny from inside of her cage. Images continued to fly threw Harry's mind. Sirius looking at the Daily Prophet. Hermione saying she was going to the library. Then something Harry had never seen before. It was Draco and Hazel in the greenhouse. Harry watched as the two fought. He then watched Draco drag Hazel into the back room. "No," Harry couldn't move. It was torture. "Harry?!?" yelled Hermione as she grabbed his shoulder. Harry's mind whipped out of the greenhouse and back into the bedroom. "Harry are you OK?" asked Ginny.  
Harry looked up at them. His face was flushed and he was sweaty. "Harry?" asked Ginny again. "Their on their way," said Harry. "They're coming to save us." 


	19. A Little Bit of Hope

Chapter 19: A Little Bit of Hope  
  
"You mean Sirius and the others?" asked Hermione excitedly. "Yeah, but I have to go get Hazel so she can come back with us," said Harry as he walked to the door. "Harry, I don't think we can get her," said Hermione now a little nervous. "Why not?" asked Harry. "Because her body isn't laying with ours. We have no clue where she is," said Ginny. "But they're not in their subconscious mind. They are really here," said Harry. "Well, lets just wait for Sirius," said Ron and no soon had he said that had they shown up. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin and Mercutio all where standing in the room looking around. "Harry!" said Sirius. He ran over and gave him a big huge. "I'm so glad you are safe," said Sirius. "Sirius, how can we get Hazel out of here?" Harry asked his godfather. "We will just hold on to her when we pull ourselves back," said Sirius. "Where is she?" "I'm not exactly sure but I will go find her," said Harry. "Hey, what happened to Ginny?" asked Tonks. "It's some sort of thing Voldemort made. Don't touch the bars they will burn you," said Ron. "We will just have to take her back threw there," said Sirius. "Uh Sirius, I think there is a problem. I bet anything Voldemort has put something on this cage to make it so the one inside can't be taken out of the Dinlex," said Lupin. Sirius looked like he was taking that possibility in but then he smiled and said, "I think we can get her out." "I am going to go find Hazel. Who wants to come?" asked Harry. "I will go with you," said Mercutio as he walked away from the corner of the room. "Then lets go," said Harry with a little bit a foreboding.  
  
As Harry and Mercutio walked down the halls of what looked like a fancy house they didn't speak. "Do you have your wand with you?" asked Harry at last. "Yes, but let's hope we won't need it," said Mercutio not looking at him. Harry shook his head "yes" and continued to walk. Not long they could hear some footsteps of some Death Eaters. Mercutio motioned for Harry to follow him behind one of the statues and hide. "I beat our Lord is having fun with his little missy right about now," said one of them. "Yeah, hey lets go and see if we can hear anything!" said the other one. "Sounds good," said the first one.  
They turned the corner and started to Voldemort's bedroom. "Let's go," said Harry.  
The two death eaters stop a short way down the hallway and put their ears close to the door. "I can't hear anything," said the first one. "Yeah, well we better go I guess before we get caught," said the other one. They both agreed and left. Harry and Mercutio walked over to the door once the coast was clear. "Ready?" asked Harry. "No but we are going in any ways," said Mercutio and they busted through the doors. 


	20. Leave Me!

Chapter 20: Leave Me!  
  
"You know Hazel, if you'd just enjoy this it would be a lot better," said Voldemort as he sat down on the bed. Hazel couldn't think. All that was going through her mind was, "Not again. I can't take it again." "Look at me," he ordered softly. Hazel winced at his sudden change. "LOOK AT ME!!" he yelled. When Hazel didn't look up he smacked her a crossed the face. Hazel looked at him with hurt eyes. "Now that's better," said Voldemort with a lip less smile. "Now kiss me," Fear rose in her stomach. She couldn't. She wouldn't!! "Freeze ass-hole!" yelled Harry as he and Mercutio came into the room. Voldemort turned around but before he could react Mercutio shot a binding spell at him. "Come on!" yelled Harry to Hazel. Hazel threw the covers back and began to run out of the room. Her pure silk gown made her hole body feel slippery and she didn't want to fall like the time she did when going to Harry's room; so she tried to slow down a bit. "Follow us," said Mercutio. All three of them ran all the way to the room where every one else was. Once they got in they began to order everyone to get ready. "We need to leave. Now!" yelled Harry as soon as he ran into the room. "Right. Here huddle up," said Lupin. Everyone huddled up. "Hey what about me?!" asked Ginny. "Oh no Ginny! These bars can only be opened in two ways. One, if someone is inside the cage and two if Voldemort opens it himself. There is no other way," said Hazel. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Hazel it's OK. We will get her out," said Harry as he pulled Hazel away from the bed. "No, put me in the cage. Get her out of here," said Hazel in a soft voice. "I can't let her stay here with HIM." Hazel said "HIM" with such hatred that it scared Harry. "Guys we need to-" but before Ron could finish the doors were opened to reveal a very pissed off Voldemort. "Now!" yelled Sirius and they where all pulled back to Hogwarts. All but little Miss. Ginny Weasley who was left hugging the opposite wall from the man before her. 


	21. You're Perfect

Chapter 21: "Your Perfect"  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He jumped up out of bed and looked around nervously. He was back!

"Harry! We're back!" said Hermione as she jumped out of bed and ran over to hug him.

Hazel looked around. She had to blink her eyes several times so she could see in the dark room.

"I safe. I really am safe!" said Hazel.

She started to feel tears of joy welt up in her eyes.

"I'm safe!!" she yelled.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

"Yes your safe sweetie. We all are. Ron, Hermione, Ginny...Ginny!" Harry now looked panicked.

"Where's Ginny?" yelled Hazel.

"We couldn't get her," said Sirius sadly.

"I have to get my sister back!" yelled Ron.

"Ron calm down. We will get her," said Dumbledore who was now in the room.  
  
Ginny had never seen Voldemort. Only Tom Riddle and he had been handsome but this.this thing before her was not that handsome teenager. This was something that didn't even look human.

"Well, Miss. Weasley as you can tell, I have changed since my teen years. I was quite the charmer back in the day," said Voldemort as he walked closer to her.

Ginny felt like he was looking right threw her. She winced at the thought.

"But I suppose you already knew that. Didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, To.uh..Voldemort. I know how charming you can be," said Ginny with as much confidence as possible. She had almost let the name, Tom slip.

Voldemort smiled bigger, then Lucius walked up. "Here you are Master," he said as he handed Voldemort an odd looking device.

"Thank you Lucius," said Voldemort. He took the device without looking away from Ginny. "Ginny, um it is OK that I call you Ginny right?" asked Voldemort. He raised his wand in a threatening way.

"Sure, if you want," said Ginny not wanting to be killed.

"Good. Now Ginny, we are going to do this little test OK. It won't hurt, much," said Voldemort as he through in that "much" part fast. Voldemort walked up to the bars and commanded for then to rise. Then he held out his hand.

"Ginny, I want you to place your hand up to mine. Flat now, so our hands are connected," he said. Ginny didn't know what to do. She was so scared she could have passed out. But not wanting to be punished she did what he said. His hand felt like a dead person's hand and it grossed her out. Voldemort held out the device and told her to grab the other end of it. Ginny also did that.

"Now close your eyes and think of the one thing you want the most in the world," said Voldemort. Ginny looked at him odd. She didn't understand why she had to do this stuff but she did it.

"The one thing I want, hu? Harry." Harry popped into Ginny's head and she thought about him. When he said Hazel was going to marry him. Ginny thought about how it would feel if Harry asked HER to marry him. She smiled disppite her position.  
Voldemort watched as Ginny kept her eyes closed. When she smiled he smiled as well. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that but she was a part in his plan. Nothing more.  
He looked down at the instrument in the other hand and saw it write some words a crossed it's front. "Yes!" thought Voldemort. "She is just what I need!" As Ginny's mind continued to think about Harry she forgot all about having Voldemort's hand on hers. But a small shock that started in her arm and went up to her shoulder brought her back. The little shock was not that painful but it did take Harry out of her mind and that hurt most of all.

"You are perfect for it!" said Voldemort. Ginny looked at him.

"Perfect for what?" she asked.

"Perfect to rule over the Death Eaters," said Voldemort with an evil grin. Ginny felt like she was going to be sick.

More soon hopefully. Sorry for the wait. This chapter has actually been done but my family made me get a job so I haven't really had the time to do much in the Harry Potter world. Please review!


	22. We Won't Give Up!

Dumbledore had informed them that there was no way to help Ginny at that moment in time.

"All we can do right now is wait I'm afraid. The Order is doing some very extensive work to try to find out where Voldemort will be. So for now I advise you to just try to live your life as normal as possible," said Dumbledore.

"I can't do that!" said Ron in protest. "My sister is in the hands of a crazy killer! How did her body get taken away any ways? She was there only in mind."

Dumbledore looked at Ron very hard. Ron lost his never but didn't back down.

"Ron, I know you must feel awful so I guess I might as well as tell you," said Dumbledore.

Ron just starred.

"Tell me what?" asked Ron a little nervous.

"It is more then likely that it will be a while before we ever find Ginny. If Voldemort has the intentions I think he has then she is in more trouble then we can get her out of. Also, by bring Miss. Holiday back here, Ginny's body was replaced with hers. Ginny is now fully with Voldemort. Body and mind," said Dumbledore.

"I don't understand any of this!" yelled Ron.

"She is now on their side. It no longer matters if she does not want to be, she is!" said Dumbledore.

Ron sat down on one of the beds. His head was swimming and he was sure he was going to faint. Harry let go of Hazel and walked over to Ron.

"Ron look at me," said Harry.

Ron looked up at his friend.

"I will get her back for you. She is not lost yet. Ginny is strong," said Harry.

Hazel and Hermione walked over to him too.

"That's right Ron. We are all still going to fight for Ginny," said Hermione

"Don't give up yet," said Hazel with a small smile. "We're not."

Ron looked around at his friends. "I'll never give up. I just hope she doesn't."


	23. Left and Forgotten?

  
  
Ginny had been in a small cell for a long time now. She had no idea how long it had been or where she was. All she knew was that the Dark Mark burned like hell. She felt bad for Snape. He had to put up with people like Malfoy and still ignore the pain in his arm. Ginny would admit she was surprised. She figured Harry or someone would have come to get her by now. But they hadn't. Voldemort made her wear a silky deep green dress just like the one Hazel was wearing when they rescued her. Ginny often wondered if Harry and Hazel had gotten married yet. It wasn't like they needed her there. Actually it would have been better if she wasn't there because she wouldn't have to watch Harry become someone else's.  
  
Ginny let out a loud yell of frustration. She hated it down here. It was damp and dirty. Rats and little bugs where the only things that stopped by to talk to her. She was feed once every three days. But all it was, was a bowl of broth. Voldemort will visit once every week. All he ever did though was talk about how important she was. Once Ginny got mouthy and yelled, "If I'm so damn important then why am I down here?!"  
  
This was a very bad move because she was thrown out of her cell and dragged to a larger chamber. Ginny didn't scream she was sorry and she didn't even think she was until the red-hot irons started to hit her skin. Tears leaked out of her eyes but she still did not scream! Finally she passed out from the pain and woke up in her old cell. Several places on her body were covered in deep red, black and blue marks.  
  
That had been about three months ago. Seconds seemed to flow in to minutes. Minutes seem to flow into hours. Hours seemed to flow into days. Days seemed to flow into weeks. And weeks seemed to flow into months. Time was endless down in her cellar.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and put her head up against the brick wall. All the noise that was ever heard was the annoying drip of water that leaked from above and the sound of the rats moving around. But when Ginny closed her eyes she heard a new noise. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. It was so dark that she had trouble seeing things more then ten feet in front of her. But there was no mistake. Someone was coming. Voldemort had visited a couple of days ago so It shouldn't be him?  
  
"It is finally time," said Voldemort. 

Ginny's heart sank. For a second she actually thought she was going to be saved. Some Death Eaters opened the cell door and walked in to get Ginny. Ginny was so weak they had to carry her.  
  
"Time for what?" Ginny asked weakly.  
  
She could scene Voldemort smiling.  
  
"For you to become what has been your destiny. You will no longer be in a cell but a palace. A palace on a land where the sun and the earth are one color," said Voldemort.

Ginny didn't have much time to think about the small riddle because she was put to sleep for the move.

Please review!!


	24. The World Keeps on Moving

  
  
"Harry! Harry you will never guess what happen at the store!" yelled Hazel as she ran up to her soon to be husband.  
  
"What?" asked Harry looking at her with excitement. He loved it when her eyes light up.  
  
"I saw Ron with that Evelyn girl! They were holding hands," said Hazel as she took the food out of the grocery bag. Harry began to help her.  
  
"So he is finally trying to live his life," said Harry.  
  
"It appeared so," said Hazel.  
  
Hazel finished putting away the food and threw away the bag.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't forget Hermione and Krum are coming over for dinner tonight. We could see if Ron and Evelyn want's to join us as well," said Hazel.  
  
"Sure I will go owl him then take a shower. But first," Harry grabbed Hazel around the waist and pulled her to him. She smiled and starred into his eyes. "kiss me."  
  
Hazel lightly touched her lips to his and caressed them softly. Harry's hole body tingled at her light touch but he needed more. So he pressed his lips harder onto hers. She moaned a little. The noise made the little hairs on the back of Harry's head stand up. God he loved this woman! After some time of sweet totally in love kissing they pulled away.  
  
"I suppose I could fit some time in my busy schedule for you," said Harry. Hazel smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" she said teasingly.  
  
Harry picked her up. She giggled madly. "Yes, really." And he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
That night at 7 o'clock right on time, Hermione, Krum, Ron and Evelyn showed up in front of Harry and Hazel's house. Hazel was inside running around trying to get everything ready before the guest arrived. Her and Harry's little moment took much longer then either of them had meant it too. The door bell rang as Hazel put the last plate on the table.  
  
Harry walked into the dinning room to see his future wife sweating with exhaustion. He laughed.  
  
"You know you really didn't need to go all out," said Harry. Hazel looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"It is our friends first time coming over for dinner in "OUR:" house. I wanted it to be nice," said Hazel. Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know you did. I will get the door," and Harry walked out to get the front door.  
  
They had graduated from Hogwarts three months from that day and Hazel thought it would be the perfect day to have their friends over for dinner. The house they had bought was just a little ways down the road from where Harry's parents use to live. He told Hazel it made him feel closer to them living in this house. Beside the house was beautiful. It had three-stories to it. Seven bedrooms, four living rooms, five bathrooms, a servants courtiers, one full huge kitchen, two smaller kitchens with just things like a small refrigerator and a stove. A massive dinning room, a nursery, a billiard room, a den, a library that would make Hermione proud, a family room and a indoor pool and hot tub. Plus many secret hall ways and passages so incase the house is under attack they have many ways to get out. Considering the house size it wouldn't really be called a house. More like a Manor but Hazel said they should call it a house because Manor reminds her too much of the Malfoy Manor, a place she would never go to again.  
  
Hermione and Krum got married a week after they left Hogwarts and it was kind of sad. Ginny was to be one of Hermione's bride's maids but Ginny was as far as everyone knew still with Voldemort. So Hazel, Hermione's cousin Trish, and Krum's sister Listy where the ones who attended as bride's maids. Ron, Harry, and Krum's old friend Rufus was the groom's men. It was at the party afterwards where Ron met Evelyn. Evelyn has sandy-blond hair with greenish brown eyes. Her hair was about as long as Hermiones'. Since Ginny was taken Ron had never been totally happy. He started to slip back into the person he was when Misty died. But Harry, Hazel and Hermione made sure that would never happen. They would not let their friend get that depressed again.  
  
Dumbledore and the Order were still working like crazy to try to find Ginny. Many had started to feel she was dead or lost to the world of evil. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sold their house so they could constantly be on the road for the Order. They where one of the top people looking for Ginny. Ron lived in a apartment in a small wizard community called "Safina". It did not have that many people or shops but Ron had convinced his brothers to open a shop there and Ron now over looked it. Hermione was to start working at Hogwarts as the librarian. Krum was going to join her there only he was the knew Quidditch referee.  
  
Harry had started his training as an Auror and found it to be very different then he had pictured. Hazel had began working at the British Museum for Wizards. She was just one of the tour guides at this moment but she is attending school to become an Egyptologist. She hopes to be the top Curator over the Ancient Egypt section. Life seemed to be going on, even though Ginny's life was at a stand still.  
  
Harry answered the door.  
  
"Hey, finally. I thought you two was caught in snogging or something," said Ron as he walked into the house. The rest of them followed with "hi" and "how are you doing?". 


	25. Hermione's Surprise Pack Your Bags

Author note Sorry I forgot to mention that in chapter 24 the characters would be placed in a different setting. Sorry for that shock.  
  
Everyone giggled and laughed as Hermione told them how Krum fell on his but while trying to put in a Muggle light.  
  
"-and he turned the brightest red. I swear you would have thought he was a Weasley," said Hermione as she tried to stop laughing. Krum turned a Ron red and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
Soon everyone had calmed down and was finishing their main course. Hazel had done a fantastic job.  
  
"Eat up everyone. We still have desert," said Hazel as she stood up to grab some of the empty plates.  
  
"Oh Hazel I'm afraid to eat any more. I might explode," said Harry. Hazel gave Harry a small smile then bent down and whispered something in his ear. Harry blushed and handed Hazel his plate. "More please."  
  
"I'll help you with desert," said Hermione as she got up from the table. Her hands had many plates in them as well.  
  
"Thank you," said Hazel as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione followed.  
  
"What did you tell him that made him blush?" asked Hermione in a low voice.  
  
"Oh I simply told him that he might want to eat some more because he is going to need his strength tonight," said Hazel with a smile. Hermione even blushed a little.  
  
The girls put the dirty dishes in the sink and was getting the apple pies off of the cooling board when Hermione spoke again.  
  
"I have a secret to tell you," she said.  
  
"Really? I have one for you too," said Hazel not really stopping.  
  
"Hazel, I'm pregnant!" Hazel stopped so sharply that she almost dropped the pie she had in her hand.  
  
"Really?!" asked Hazel surprised. "You haven't even told Krum?"  
  
"No, well I am really nervous too," said Hermione. She did look nervous.  
  
"It's nothing to be nervous over. You two are married and in love. Having a baby makes perfect since," sad Hazel as she put a little bit more sugar on top of the pie.  
  
"But I didn't want to have a baby until my job and taken off and Krum and me had had some time with each other," said Hermione.  
  
Hazel gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well Hermione if you are pregnant then you and Krum have had some time together."  
  
"Oh you know what I mean. What if he doesn't want a kid this soon as well?" asked Hermione looking worried.  
  
"Hermione you have nothing to worry about. Krum with love it," said Hazel.  
  
"I'm sure you are right. So after you and Harry get married when are you going to have another go at it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry and I both agree that it is too dangerous for me to have a baby right now. Especially since Voldemort wants my offspring so god damned bad that he don't give a shit who it is by," said Hazel with a little anger.  
  
"Well nobody not even the Order has seen hide or hair of him since he has gotten Ginny. Maybe he is just happy with her?" said Hermione.  
  
Hazel cringed. "Don't remind me about Ginny. That was my secret I wanted to talk to you about. I will be working in the middle of something like a tour or studying when my mind will go blank and odd things will run threw it," said Hazel as she looked Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"What kinds of things?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well like Egypt and stuff I went threw before I started Hogwarts. Bill is in a lot of them. I will often see him and I'm replaying some dangers we have been threw. Then Ginny will come up. She is always dressed in real pretty Egyptian robs and if it hadn't been for her red hair she would pass as an Egyptian Queen. Her skin is really tanned and her eyes always look hollow or filled with hatred."  
  
Once Hazel was finished she took notice on how much Hermione looked worried.  
  
"I'm sure it is nothing but maybe you should tell Dumbledore about it, just to be on the safe side," she said at last.  
  
"Your right," said Hazel.  
  
"Hey! We got hungry again just waiting for you girls," yelled Ron from the dinning room.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione and Hazel walked out of the room each holding an apple pie. There was a knock at the door as they started to lay the pies out on the table.  
  
"I'll get it," said Harry.  
  
"Now you had best eat all of these pies because I refuse to take them back into the kitchen," said Hazel as she handed a piece to Ron. Ron smiled. Hazel sat down but looked up when Harry came back in. He did not look happy. Everyone stopped and starred at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hazel as she started to get back up. Dumbledore then walked in.  
  
"No need to get up Miss. Holiday. I have just come to inform you that we have located Voldemort and Ginny," said Dumbledore.  
  
Ron's face turned pale then red.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Krum, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Holiday pack your bags for Egypt." 


	26. Eagar to Die Revenge

Chapter 26: Eagar to Die; Revenge  
  
"Egypt?" asked Hazel unsure she heard right.  
  
"That's right. Miss. Holiday, would you take the honor of helping us with getting around Egypt? Bill Weasley will be helping us as well. He has already agreed to help," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well......Sure I guess," said Hazel as she looked down at her feet. She wanted to go back to Egypt but she didn't want to be any were near Voldemort.  
  
"Hazel, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Harry in concern. He didn't want her near Voldemort either.  
  
Hazel looked into Harry's eyes. She felt that same serge of energy fill her body just like it did the night of her sorting.  
  
"I'll do it!!" she said as she looked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"A thousand thanks," said Dumbledore as he turned to leave. He stopped before he left the room. "We are leaving at 6 tomorrow. Please be ready."  
  
Harry led Dumbledore out. Everyone in the room was silent. Hazel sat back down and picked up her fork. She was about to take a bit of her apple pie but put her fork down. Everyone's eyes were on her.  
  
"Let's eat before it gets too cold," she said. Her voice had a slight shake to it.  
  
Hermione was worried. She wanted to help get Ginny back but being pregnant made her think twice. She now had to think about her child and Krum would be furious if he knew she was pregnant and still wanted to go to Egypt. That settled it! She wasn't going to tell Krum until she came back. That way it will all be over and they could be happy about their new arrival.  
  
Ron was so excited. They found Ginny!! He couldn't wait to go save her. She must be so scared. She had only been in Egypt once and that was in her second year at Hogwarts when they got to visit Bill. Voldemort was going to pay for keeping his sister. Ron was going to make sure of that!  
  
Hazel's stomach kept turning and twisting. She was too afraid to eat because she might throw it up. The very thought of seeing Voldemort or Draco again was enough to make her sick. How was Harry going to react? Was he going to be mad that she took Dumbledore's offer? Or was he going to be proud of her? Lord only knows.  
  
Harry came back into the dinning room and took his seat. He wasn't hungry any more. Infact he wished everyone would just leave. Every one except Hazel of course. Ron and Hermione could kind of since Harry's mood of they jumped to thank Hazel for such a great dinner and left.  
  
"We will see you tomorrow," said Hermione as she left with Krum on her arm.  
  
Harry turned to look at his wife as soon as everyone was gone. Hazel looked away and began to clean up the plates.  
  
"Hazel stop," said Harry. Hazel didn't stop and she didn't look at him. She could sense a fight coming on. Harry walked up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Look at me!" he said in more of a yell this time.  
  
Hazel pulled her arm away from him.  
  
"Don't you yell at me!" she yelled.  
  
"Than tell me why you are heading to possibly your death?" he asked in a hurt voice. They had never gotten into a real fight. Just disagreements.  
  
"Harry I would think you of all people would know why I have to do this," said Hazel as she put down the plates and started to walked out of the room. She really didn't want to do this with him.  
  
"Hazel come back and talk to me. I want to know why you are so eager to die!" said Harry following her.  
  
"I don't want to do this with you," she said. Hazel wanted to cry but she would not let Harry see that.  
  
Harry ran in front of her and blocked her way to the stairs.  
  
"Tell me why you don't want to ever be happy!?!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Is that what you think!?" yelled Hazel in his face. "Do you think I want to go any where within 100 miles of Voldemort or Draco? I'm doing this for Ginny. She don't deserve to be Voldemort's little sex doll or whatever he wants her for."  
  
"Why don't you just let Bill do it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, when Ginny was in trouble in her first year why didn't you just let someone else go down to the chamber? Or when that snake was about to hurt Justin why didn't you just let Snape get it instead of trying to stop it by yourself? Why?" asked Hazel. Harry looked like he was thinking. "Because you felt responsible for them."  
  
Hazel's words hit Harry hard. He knew she was right but he didn't want her to be killed or hurt. He just wanted to have a happy life and family with her. But before they could have a family Voldemort had to be killed. Hazel knew that and she was more then willing to be the one that does it.  
  
"You better not get yourself killed. I'm coming with you," said Harry and he kissed her. Their kissing lead them to the bedroom and they made love before their trip to Egypt.  
  
"They know we are here," said Ginny in an evil voice. "It won't be long now."  
  
"I believe you are right my darling," said Voldemort. He smiled at his new wife. She sat next to him with the Dark Mark shown proudly. With just a few hours he had turned her into a wife that was now filled with almost more hate for Harry Potter and his friends then Voldemort held himself.  
  
Ginny had now become the pharaoh of her Egyptian temple and the ruler of the Death Eaters. She held more power then Voldemort and Dumbledore put together. She had held it her whole life but with the loss of her virginity, the power was sparked. Sadly for her old friends the power was sparked when she was hating her friends for not coming to rescue her. And in consequence her power was turned for bad uses. Now she just couldn't wait till she could get her revenge. 


	27. Breakfast Hu?

Chapter 27: Breakfast Hu?  
  
The alarm clock went off at 5 o'clock the next morning. Hazel and Harry turned over to look at each other. Nether had slept that night. But both had stayed silent. Well, silent in the air but not in their minds. Oh no, each had so many thoughts cloud their minds that night that they felt like they had a headache from so much thinking.  
  
They got up with out any words and Hazel went into the restroom. As she brushed her teeth she looked down at a pregnancy test that was still in its box. She sighed. Hazel wished she could have a baby but with Voldemort and her weak heart it was just too risky.  
  
"Maybe me and Harry could adopt?" thought Hazel to herself. This idea made her smiled and she spit out the toothpaste.  
  
Mean while Harry thought about how he would go crazy if he ever lost Hazel again. Her death would intern led to his own within a couple of days. They would never ever have the chance to have kids or get married.  
  
Hazel walked back into the bedroom and looked at Harry. He was standing in front of the dresser with his shirt half way on and he looked to be deep in thought. Hazel smiled and walked up to him. She put her hands on his chest. Harry's thoughts left as he smiled at Hazel's playfulness.  
  
"Do you need help putting that on?" asked Hazel in his ear.  
  
Harry smiled wider. "Actually I could use some helping taking it off."  
  
Hazel laughed a soft laugh. "If only we had time. Dumbledore will be here in about 55 minutes and we need to eat and finish getting ready and packed," said Hazel as she walked over to her dresser.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Harry as he walked over to her and picked her up. She giggled madly.  
  
"You don't think we couldn't make it in time?" asked Harry as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"You realize this seems to be the only thing we do," said Hazel as Harry lend in to kiss her.  
  
"Yeah but I don't hear you complaining," said Harry softly as he kissed her.  
  
He didn't care how many times they made love or kissed, it always felt like the first time to him. He couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of her.  
  
54 minutes later Harry and Hazel came down the stairs fully dressed and carrying their suitcases. They were both giggling and looking like they where having fun until both of them spotted Dumbledore and the others standing in front of the front door.  
  
"The house elf left us in," said Dumbledore. "I presume this is fine?"  
  
"Oh yes. We just finished packing," said Harry.  
  
"Packing hu?" asked Hermione with her eyebrow raised as she walked over and zipped up the back of Hazel's cream colored pants.  
  
"Well breakfast took a little longer then we thought," said Hazel trying not to laugh at the though of Harry's neck really being her breakfast.  
  
"Well I assume you are ready now? Shall we?" asked Dumbldore as he walked out.  
  
Ron moved over so him and Harry were the last ones to walk out.  
  
"You know mate. Hazel must be a wild one," said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well it is either that or you gave yourself a hickey," said Ron as he lift up some of Harry's long unruly hair off the side of his neck.  
  
Harry wasn't sure weather to believe his friend or not. So before he walked out he looked in the mirror next to the door. And sure enough there was a deep red hickey on his neck.  
  
Harry grind and look in Hazel direction.  
  
"She is going to get it for that one," he said playfully as he used his wand to make it disappear. Ron closed the door shacking his head in amusement. 


	28. Portkey

Chapter 28; Portkey  
  
"So tell me what do you plan to do?" asked Voldemort in a syrupy voice as he rolled off of her. Ginny slowed her breathing down so she could reply. Love making with him always took her breath away.  
  
"I believe I have told you time after time, that you will see when it is time," she said as she got out of the bed naked. Her long red hair laid in curls in the middle of her back. Voldemort propped his head with his hand and laid on his side looking at her.  
  
"Why must you be so secretive about this? Why don't you let me help?" he asked.  
  
Ginny slipped into a silky golden robe and studied him.  
  
"You will have your fun. As soon as my brother, that wench that is his friend and Potter's girlfriend is taken care of you, may have Potter all to yourself," as she talked she walked seductively over to him and as she said, "all to your self," she ran her index finger down his chest.  
  
"You always know what to say to get me started," said Voldemort as he took her mouth to his and bit down on her lips. But she was more demanding. She straddled his body as both of them continued to tear at each other's lips. Before both of them knew it they were hot in love making for the 5th time that day.  
  
As Harry and the rest of the group headed to the place Dumbeldore had set up a Portkey most wandered if they all would make it out alive. Hermione had argued about not appearing but Dumbledore said this was just safer. So they all were going to Egypt by a Portkey.  
  
Hazel and Harry kept giving each other smiling glances as the memory of that morning was still fresh in their heads. Hermione and Krum didn't seen to be like they normally were. Mostly because Hermione had such a bad stomach ache that it took all of her strength to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
Ron seemed to be the only eager one out of the whole bunch. He kept imagining the look of happiness that would spend a crossed Ginny's face when they rushed in to save her from whatever evil she had to suffer.  
  
"Don't worry Gin we are going to save you," he said in a whisper as his hand touched the old sock and he was transported to Cairo. At that same time rapped in the arms of her lover and tucked in bed, Ginny opened her eyes. She felt Ron talking to her but all she could do was allow the new Ginny to be filled with hatred as the old Ginny screamed for mercy. 


	29. Back with Good Old Friends

Chapter 29: Back With Good Old Friends  
  
Hazel placed her hand on the old tire just like everyone else. For a split second realization dawned on her. "I'm going back to Egypt!" she thought happily. But as her feet left solid ground she had a vision.  
  
Ginny is looking out over a balcony. She looks like she is thinking hard but someone comes up behind her. It's Voldemort! Hazel expected Ginny to be terrified but no. As Voldemort put his arms around Ginny's waist Ginny simply lend back on him and smiled. Hazel just couldn't stand it. She opened her eyes to find that she is standing under the hot sun of Egypt. Before Hazel really thinks about what she just saw a pang of familiarity hit her.  
  
"I know where that place is," she said to herself.  
  
"What did you say hunny?" asked Harry who was looking around with a smile.  
  
Before Hazel could answer some one yells, "Hazel!?!" Hazel looks around to see Bill Weasley running to her. She smiles big at the image of her old friend. They give each other a big hug.  
  
"Oh how the Egyptian Sun missed you," he said as he hugged her.  
  
"I missed it too. And you as well," said Hazel with glee.  
  
They broke but held hands. Bill's hand ran over the small diamond on Hazel's ring finger. He looked down at it and held up her hand.  
  
"And who might this be from?" he asked with a smile. Hazel blushed a little.  
  
"That would be me," said Harry cutting in. Bill looked from Harry to Hazel.  
  
"Well congratulations. You had best treat her good Harry," he said with a proud smile.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of anything less," said Harry as he kissed Hazel's head. Hazel smiled to herself. She was so happy.  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way. Why don't we go to our residence?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh where are we going to be staying?" asked Hazel excitedly.  
  
Bill and Dumbledore smiled to each other.  
  
"Well Hazel do you remember that manor that was on Skylight Lane? The one you always wondered what it was like to live in?" asked Bill.  
  
"Yes, It looks like something that came out of a dream," said Hazel wide eyed. "Are we going there?"  
  
Bill's face told Hazel yes.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it! Harry you are going to love this place!"  
  
"Well let's go then. The rest of Bill's crew is waiting there," said Dumbledore.  
  
All the way to the Manor Hazel took in all the familiar sights in. It had seemed like a lifetime since she had walked down the streets of Cairo. Her mind just buzzed with memories.  
  
Harry watched her with amazement. Her face really did light up. She looked like a child in a candy store. Hazel caught him looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked smiling.  
  
"You just look so beautiful under this sun," he said.  
  
Hazel blushed. "Oh, it seems like this life was a million years ago-"  
  
"and yet it was only one," said Harry finishing her sentence.  
  
Hazel's face tore way from the beautiful blue sky and looked deep into her lovers deep green eyes.  
  
"I love you," she said and she gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Now look at you two," said a slightly drunken voice. The two broke and looked at the person who had interrupted.  
  
A guy with baggy Arabic pants and a white vest was standing in front of the manor's gates. He had long black hair that was tide in a lose ponytail that allowed his black hair to go down his back. There was no mistaken that he had lived in Egypt his whole life, the dark tanned skin told that. Nor was there any mistaking that this young man had been drinking all night and into this early morning. Hazel and him shared the same deep dark brown eyes, only his had a small hint of gold around the edges of them.  
  
"Hazel do you know this man?" asked Harry. Hazel's heart started to speed up. She almost wanted to close her eyes just so she could open them again and find this guy gone.  
  
"Don't you recognize me honey?" said the man. Standing still was not something he could do in that moment of drunkenness and so he had to stagger a bit.  
  
Hazel's sighed. "Hello Jaser." 


End file.
